yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 13: The Prodigy of a Yun
Participants *Daisuke Yun *Deucalion Gray *Liana Phillis *Dante Hayabasa(aka Donnie Yun) Always Training! -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNXor2pZ25c) In the Pada Chamber, Daisuke and Duke continue their hellish training! Daisuke stands in front of his uncle with his wooden training Bo staff whereas Duke stands in front of his nephew with his wooden training blade. The two arecovered in sweat as their training takes place in gravity levels 5 times that of Earth’s gravity. Duke swings his blade left and right over and over, trying to use his superior speed to outdue his nephew! But Daisuke quickly answers back as he uses the top half of his Bo Staff to take the impacts of his uncle’s bladed attacks! Daisuke then kneels down and tries to swing his staff underneath his uncle’s shins to try and sweep him off of his feet. Duke leaps up into the air just enough to have his nephew’s staff slide right under him. Daisuke quickly pulls his right arm in and then extends it outwards, allowing his staff to try and hit his uncle in the chest with fearsome power. Duke quickly uses his blade, placing it in front of his chest. He then uses his right foot to pivot his hips to the left. This allows his body to slip right by the attack with the bo staff sliding across the body of the blade. Daisuke then pulls the staff back, spinning it around his back a few times before getting back into stance with the staff in front of his chest. His body leaned back to where his leading leg is straight, resting on the bent back leg. The staff is parallel to the ground and Daisuke says to his uncle-“You are getting slow old man.”- Duke swings his blade around in his right hand as he laughs with his hardy voice-“You think you can take one on me, aye? Well let us see if you finally have what it takes to land a hit on me!”-The two then continue to train for hours as they go back and forth, exchanging blow after blow. Finally, the fight brings weariness to Daisuke as his stamina is not up to pars with Duke’s. As they fight, Duke comes to the point where he swings his blade from over his head in a double axe handle attack! (http://bestgamewallpapers.com/files/lair/t/jump-attack.jpg) Out of sheer reflex, Daisuke lifts his staff up, holding it perpendicular to his body as he tries to make contact with the blade, blocking it completely! But as Duke’s blade makes contact with the staff, the wooden frame of the staff quickly shatters; ripping the weapon into two medium sized sticks! Choosing to adapt and overcome the situation after losing the staff as his weapon, Daisuke goes on the offensive. With his uncle’s arms down, his chest is open! Daisuke’s eyes slowly examine the situation now as his body moves just as fast as his mind can think! Daisuke launches himself off his back foot and leaps towards his uncle; over his arms! While in the air, Daisuke has his arms crossed in front of him, making an X formation with his now Eskrima Sticks. When in range, he thrusts his arms out as if he were making a Jesus Christ cross pose! As this happens, his arms have to uncross and when they do….BAMMMM!!! The sticks make impact on both sides of Uncle Duke’s head. This causes a ringing noise to sound through his head as the two sticks bang against his ears!-“AUUGHH!”-Duke yells out as the impact causes him to back up a bit. Daisuke quickly continues his assault as his body begins to spin like a top, using his left foot to create this vortex motion! And one by one like a revolving door, the sticks bang against Duke’s face! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Duke quickly becomes rattled by Daisuke’s tactics of fighting and it looks like the student may finally beat the teacher! Daisuke quickly tries to hit the Hail Mary now as one of the sticks rubs on the ground when Daisuke aims for the golf swing hit! He swings his right arm down from his hip in an uppercut like fashion to try and hit his uncle directly under the jaw! But to his surprise, Duke sidesteps out of the way with his eyes now spinning with the legendary Third Tomei. This is a feat that only he and Daisuke’s father Damian have been able to achieve in the line of Super Soldiers. Daisuke now knows that his uncle is no longer playing around! After sidestepping the stick, he quickly charges at Daisuke and with his left arm extended outwards he hits his nephew with a powerful Decapitator attack! His left arm quickly finds itself implanted on his nephew’s chest as the sounds of bone cracking echoes through the Pada chamber. Daisuke’s body is then sent flying backwards like a rocket into the wall behind him! The impact alone causes the Pada chamber to begin to static and flicker with the image they had created for their training session. After hitting the wall, Daisuke’s body whiplashes down onto the ground! His hands lose grip of the sticks now as the training session is clearly over with. Duke lifts his left arm to wipe the blood off of his lip after being hit with the Eskrima Sticks and he says to his nephew-“Training is complete for today…Go clean yourself up.”- The chamber then begins to digitalize itself and become the all-white room it originally takes on before being remodeled to fit the users training needs. Where Daisuke had hit the wall, it is covered in a bright blue static and has pieces of the white metallic tile falling to the floor. By that time Duke had already walked out of the chamber and now Daisuke begins to barely stand up. With drops of blood escaping his lips, he says to himself-“I’ll get to the third tomei…and beyond it…”- Quick conversation with Liana - Once Daisuke had gotten showered and cleaned up, he gets dressed in nothing more than a pair of pants and a pair of sandals on his feet. He walks through the secret house they are currently living in and when he walks through the kitchen area, he finds his aunt Liana sitting at the table. He walks in and says-“Hey Auntie, what are you up too?”- Liana looks up towards her nephew with a smile and she replies with-“Oh nothing much, Hun. I was trying to clean out the basement with all the clutter it has, but I gave up after an hour of trying to sort everything out. Your uncle and father had put everything Yun Corp related that they salvaged form the Yun Corp attack way back when.”-Daisuke’s curiosity is spiked as he always wondered about the brilliant mind of his grandfather. He asks Liana-“Do you mind if I go check things out for myself? Maybe I can find something of my gramps to keep for myself haha.”-Liana nods her head saying-“Go ahead, you find something down there worth keeping by all means. Just don’t go prying into things you know you shouldn’t now, ya head?”-Daisuke smiles and quickly begins to run towards the basement while saying-“Yes Ma’am!”- The dream of a Grandfather -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmJE-GoHcSU) Daisuke begins to ransack the basement as he tries to find something, anything that will help him gain some knowledge of his family history. Within the first few minutes of searching he comes across the classified files of Yun Corp. He says to himself as he holds up one file-“N.E.M.B.A.S. Project…”-He then holds up another file-“Falcon ExoFlight System…”-He continues searching and quickly finds a lot of data on the old Yun Corp that once flourished as a military weaponry company. It had turned out that a lot of Yun Corp’s base designs were used in GOLIATH during its hay-day of eradicating all the Yakuza Clans that infested Kasaihana City over a decade ago. But even when he finds all of this, Daisuke is not yet satisfied. This is partly due to the fact that he was hoping to find the blueprints of the Nano Suit, or the algorithm that creates Plasma Energy or even the formula to the Super Soldier Serum. But those were all creations and perfections that Donnie had made himself and not on the Yun Corp. book of record. Nothing would make Daisuke happier than to replicate any one of those three items. He leans more towards learning how to produce his own Plasma Energy so he can continue to create Sentient beings. The Plasma Energy he uses now is all part of Duke’s personal storage of the rare material. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptqE_osteek) Finally, after about an hour of searching Daisuke finds himself a special briefcase that once belonged to his grandfather. (http://www.dirtycup.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/cole-haan-briefcase-0908-lg-67928793.jpg) On the gold handle the letters “DY” were carved in, proving the fact that this was Donnie’s old briefcase. Not being able to see clearly down here in the basement, Daisuke goes back upstairs and heads to his room to examine the item himself. When he gets there, he pops open the case and sees some random items inside of the case. Inside the first thing he grabs is an old style DVD CD that only says “Yun Corp” on the front of it. He puts it to the side for the moment as he continues looking through the briefcase. He finds an old fortune cookie on the inside and he reads it aloud-“The answers you seek are closer than you think.”-and on the back are a set of lottery numbers that read-“56 42 27 13 61”-Daisuke tosses that right next to the DVD, not thinking much of it. Continuing to flip through the case and finding more small items that seem completely random. Along with the dvd and the fortune from a fortune cookie, Daisuke finds a flier for an opening play that would have opened during Donnie’s time period. The address on the flier reads-“West 23rd street, Kasaihana City District 2 45382.”-Daisuke quickly looks up the address on his computer and finds sites related to this vintage movie theatre. It has been closed ever since the opening of the play. Finally, the only thing left in the briefcase is a set of tokens for an old arcade game that had the name of the theatre on them. They sparkled gold, never being used before. Daisuke finds this all to be very strange but he always heard that his grandfather was a strange man. Once finished with the briefcase, Daisuke slips in the DVD into his older laptop that actually has a DVD player and the disc quickly spins up. (http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=OuSxYX1stBw) When the dvd begins to play, Donnie’s body immediately appears on screen standing in front of The Hall of Suits. Daisuke had no idea but behind Donnie was the invention of his that changed the way Kasaihana City lived. This was during the time period that he donned the name of The Armored Warrior. During these years, Damian was just a little toddler and Donnie had been part of his life for over a year now. Standing behind Donnie is not only the hall of suits, but the one and only Destroyer armor. This was the armor that Donnie tried to build as his ultimate weapon to bring peace to the world by a form of intimidation towards the enemy. If this armor were to ever have been put into action, he would have been unbeatable. But alas, Donnie was never able to finish the suit due to both death and the fact that such a suit would be impossible to finish. Daisuke watches as he hears his grandfather’s voice for the very first time. –“Hello, My name is Donnie Yun…But you already knew that. Yun Corp is a company that will build towards your future and help bring success towards this great city! Our goal here is to create products that will not only make your lives easier as consumers but to help make your lives safer as human beings! This is all achievable through technology! Through technology I will be able to bring peace to this world singlehandedly and finally bring us all together!”-After saying that, the dvd begins to skip through as if the scene had been ripped and a second file been added onto it. This time the image of Donnie going through the commercial again. This happens for a few minutes and Daisuke shrugs it off, not thinking much of the video. He grabs the briefcase, and tries to feel around to see if anything else was inside. He shakes it a bit and can hear the sound of something else inside of the briefcase. He begins to feel around the inner layer of the briefcase, holding to find a crease in the fabric. And sure enough, he finds a secret compartment in the briefcase and it has a file within its holdings. Daisuke slowly pulls it out and it reads “Y-Human Serum.” Daisuke had come to know that his family has a Super Soldier lineage because of the Z-Human serum, but he has never heard of this “Y” serum before. Daisuke opens it up and begins to read as the file is filled with scientific data and mathematic algorithms that would look like hieroglyphics to anyone outside of a Doctrine holding scientist and even for them it would prove difficult to understand. But Daisuke’s brilliant mind begins to see the numbers and formulating them together himself. And as that happens, the DVD skips once more and then appears with Donnie standing in front of the camera, leaning on his office desk with Kasaihana in the backround.-“Damian…”-Donnie says and it quickly grabs Daisuke’s attention. Even though this next phrase was meant for his father, Daisuke can’t help but feel it was fated for him to see.-“You are too young to understand this…So I decided to make a video of it for you…I built this for you.”-Refering to The Destroyer from earlier and the file that is within the briefcase.-“One day you will come to realize that this is more than just my inventions and a gain of power….But that this material is the key to the future…I am limited by the technology of my time…But I know you can figure it out…And when you do…You will have changed the world in every way it knows how to be…”-Daisuke’s eyes begin to water as the emotions of hearing and seeing his grandfather almost become too much for him. Donnie then finished off the video by saying-“What is and will always be my greatest creation….is you, Son…”- The dvd then goes to black as the video is over. A tidal wave of emotions blows through Daisuke. Looking down at the folder and the tv that is now showing black, he feels like it is his responsibility now to complete the mission that his grandfather never could. By what Duke tells Daisuke about Damian he knows that his father could never have pulled something like this off. Daisuke knows that his father was more of a brute than a brilliant mind. Which in the end is true. Damian lived and breathed to fight and be a warrior. And because of that, he died like one. But Daisuke can feel for his grandfather’s request. He quickly gathers all the items that he found here today and quickly begins to try and de-code everything he has found. A new mission for Daisuke has begun!- Category:Ark 16